


Life Goes On

by sweetsserpent



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsserpent/pseuds/sweetsserpent





	Life Goes On

At the shift of every season, Lord Lodge hosts a festival to allow his servants to gather and to celebrate. There was no exception as summer was shifting to fall and the Lammas Festival was in full swing. The mead and the wine were flowing as freely as the laughter between friends and families. Everyone was relaxed as they celebrated the harvest and reveled in the freedom of the day… 

Sweet Pea was over at the broad table that was almost filled to the brim with food and drink. All of this excess was a rare sight in the village. He had just freed himself from his mother who had insisted that he dance with her. He willingly obliged for a time but she was happy, full of energy (and wine) and a bit too much to handle for him. So he had spun her off to Thomas Keller and made his retreat. Fangs was there as well, drinking heavily and flirting with some girl who worked in the kitchen with Keva, by the sounds her giggling she was appreciating his company. Sweet Pea excepted the two of them to sneak off on their own soon enough. That was typical of these parties. Everyone was drunk on liquor and just freeness that came with these festivals. 

Keva herself was out dancing with another friend from the kitchens. Her red hair was flying through the air as she twisted and turned in time with the music, throwing her arms out every now and again. Sweets knew how much she adored these festivals and took another drink smiling into the rim of the cup as he watched her make a fool of herself. The best part about it is that she did not care who saw her because she was having fun. It has been this way since they were little and were playing games out in the wood. She would always yell the loudest and run the fastest, doing anything to win.

Her green eyes lifted and met Sweet Pea’s. Keva’s grin widened as she beckoned him to join her. He took the final large drink of his mead and clapped Fangs on the shoulder as he made his way out to her. She grabbed his hands in hers and pulled him into the dancing fray. He joined her and let out a booming laugh as she spun him around and around. As if they were still children. He knew that there would be no escape from her anytime soon. So as always, he folded to her will and became a fool too.

Eventually he needed a break and broke away and went to fetch more mead. The sun was setting in the sky and the clouds were floating like flames caught in its light. When he looked back over at all those dancing, he saw her. Her hair was ablaze with the sun’s rays and his heart stopped at the view. He had never seen her like this before. Her cheeks were flushed from both the dancing and the wine she had drank. Her hair was honestly a tangled mess, but it still looked like the clouds of the gods as she threw back her head and laughed at something the twins had said. She was absolutely stunning. He was shocked that he had never noticed it before now. They have been friends since before they could walk, and he had never seen her in this light before. 

His whole world seemed to both shift and concrete itself into place at once. He saw his future as clear as the scene in front of him now, and like his past, it had her in it. She was there, in the home they would share. She was there laughing as their children ran around her legs. She was looking at him like he was her whole world, an image he knew he would reflect back to her. She was there through it all, she was there forever. She was to be his wife, his partner, his best friend for the rest of his life. He knew it and he could feel this future in his soul. Nothing would stop him from getting her to see it too. 


End file.
